Her Old Rival His Jealousy
by AlligatorSky
Summary: well i suck with summaries but: Everyone knows Sonny and Chada are or were rivals but what happens when Sonny's old Wisconsin rival shows up after So Random and Mackenzie Falls are over? Well Danny ensues of course and our friend CDC gets jealous! :
1. Intro

Oh Mein gott! Is this a story trailer?

Why yes, yes it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own any trademarked characters, events or places!I don't own this story's full plot. I do own half of it! I do own a few random Ocs!

So enjoy the fun trailer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Coming to computer and phone screens near you...

A story of friendship, love, heartbreak, and random rivals from Wisconsin...

Her Old Rival: His Jealousy

…...

starring:

Sonny Munroe

"Oh my gosh Tawni that's amazing! "

Chad Dylan Cooper

"So Blondie invited me to her movie premiere..."

Zora Lancaster

"Yeah I know, but hate dresses. Why couldn't I just wear sweats like at the Tween Choice?"

Tawni Hart

"Tonight was gonna be perfect!"

Nico Harris

"Oh yeah...you look good too,man!"

Grady Mitchell

"I do look good in black!Don't I?"

Selena Russo

"No I can't! I'm so excited!"

David Russo

"Yeah I know, so when can we catch up?"

…...

General Rating: T for Teen! :D

Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship/Drama

People are OOC kinda because they're older

All outfits and others may be in my profile!

Demi is mentioned. Use your imaginations (cue random rainbow and big eyes) and pretent Lovato is a stage name. Munroe is her real surname!

Sanders Studios is the recording studio/tv studio they all work in

Ages from the beginning of the story:Sonny(21),Chad(22),Tawni(21),Zora(16),Nico(22),Grady(22),Selena(21),David(22)

Danny(David/Sonny), Tawnico, and very later Chelena(Chad/Selena) random one I know

Careers:

Sonny: actress and singer, Chad: actor, Tawni: actress and model, Zora: actress, Nico: actor and musical producer, Grady: actor, Selena: actress and singer, and David: actor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So are your interests peaked? I hope so! Because I really want you to!

Ich Liebe Dich!

~Izzi


	2. Tawni's Movie Invite

Ba Da Daaa! Oh Mein Gott! It's here!

Chapter one of Her Rival His Jealousy!

Anyway guys and gals, I have to say, I'm excited to be writing this. Like I said before, this story was originally my friend Bryn. So anyway, on to the dreaded disclaimer. It reminds us all how un rich we are :(

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, any of the main characters, and half of this story's plot. I'm so sad!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::Tawni's Movie Invite:::

Chad's pov

Today: a sunny and bright afternoon in Hollywood. It was days like this that reminded me one of the reasons I stayed here after Mackenzie Falls ended."Mr. Cooper, I have your mail." My intern, Hannah said quietly. "Thanks Han." "You're welcome." She said before shuffling into the next room. Weird kid.

I picked up the small stack of envelopes and read what they were. "Fan mail, fan mail, bill, fan mail, bill,bill, invitation, bi_invitation?" I quickly opened the envelope and read it.

_Dear Chad Dylan Cooper,_

_I,Tawni Hart, am inviting you to the premiere of my newest movie,The Album. It is a tale of family, friendship, and romance. Afterward, there will be an after party for all of the former actors and actresses of Condor Studios. It is a great chance for us all to catch up. It will all be held April 30__th__, at 7:30 pm. Hope you can make it!_

_-Tawni Hart_

"So, Blondie invited me to her movie premiere...interesting." I inquired aloud. "Hannah!" I called. A few seconds later she appeared in the archway. "Yes, Mr. Cooper?" "Free up my schedule for the 30th." "Yes, sir." "Thanks again,Hannah."

Sonny's pov

"Oh my gosh, Tawni, that's amazing! I can't believe he finally asked you out! Do you know how long its been?" I asked twirling a lock of dark hair between my index finger and thumb. "I know, right?" Tawni said on the other end of the line. "Anyway, Sonny, don't forget about the premiere next weekend. "Oh I won't!" I practically chirped. "I can't wait to see everybody after three years!" I was honestly extremely excited. Even though we lived in Hollywood together, we kinda separated after Condor closed down. "Yeah, me either. But anyway,Son, I gotta go. Bye!" "Later Tawni." I said before she hung up. _This is gonna be great!_ I thought flopping onto my bed. I was going to see everybody again! Nico,Grady, Zora, Selena, Marshall,even Chad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OMG yay! The whole gang is gonna reunite! W00t! I'm sorry the chapters are going to be short. Are you excited for every one to meet up again? Sonny is!

Next chapter: different people, different routines

Ich Liebe Dich!

~Izzi


	3. Different People, Different Routines

Well howdy doodle people?

I am happy today! Not really! I'm just hyper and it's midnight here! Yay!

here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer in previous chapters!

_last time on HrHj:_

"_I can't wait to see everybody after three years!" I was honestly extremely excited. Even though we lived in Hollywood together, we kinda separated after Condor closed down. "Yeah, me either. But anyway,Son, I gotta go. Bye!" "Later Tawni." I said before she hung up. This is gonna be great! I thought flopping onto my bed. I was going to see everybody again! Nico,Grady, Zora, Selena, Marshall,even Chad._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::Different People, Different Routines:::

day of the premiere

Tawni's pov

Tonight was going to be absolutely perfect!I had the perfect dress, the perfect shoes, the perfect friends,the perfect movie! Perfect Perfection! I texted Sonny quickly telling her I'd be at her place in 30 minutes. She texted back saying_ Okay Tawn. Take your time. :) _

I smiled and walked into the bathroom and turning the shower on. After my shower, it was 6:30. We had to pick everybody up and get to the premiere by 7:30 or 7:35 it's okay to be fashionably late. I slipped on my dress and my shoes**(all links in my profile). **After fixing my hair so it looked just right, I did my makeup and I was out the door at 6:50.

"To Sonny's house!" I told my driver as I sat in the limousine. "Yes, Ms. Hart."

Sonny's pov

"Okay mom, tell Spencer and Demi I said hi and that I miss them." I said standing up from my seat on the couch. "Will do, bye Sonny." "Bye mom." I said before hanging up. Just as I hung up, I got a text from Tawni. _Sonny be there in 30. Be ready!_I replied quickly and ran into my room, "Okay, get ready, Munroe" I said to myself. After taking a quick shower, I took my dress out of my closet and slipped into it. Shoes, shoes, shoes. MY mind rambled as I search in my closet for the right ones. "Bingo!" I chirped before putting on the heels. I looked at my phone and realized that searching for shoes took at least 10 minutes, it was 6:28. I did my hair and make up, that took like 12 minutes. Before I knew it, Tawni was outside my window, well actually like 7feet down but still. "Sonny! Come on! We have other people to pick up!" She called as I peeked my head out of the window. "Okay!" I said before closing the window and running (carefully) down the stairs and out of the door. "To Zora's house Mr. driver!" Tawni said as I closed the car door. "Do you even know the man's name?" "Nuh-uh, I did once...but..you know. Anyway,Sonny, You look great!" "Thanks, you too." Tawni said as 'Mr Driver' drove off.

Zora's pov

"You look great, Zor." my brother Danny said with a sigh. "Yeah I know, but I hate dresses. Why couldn't I just wear sweats like at the Tween Choice?" :"Because," He started. "This is really important to Tawni and she's totally shun you if you wore sweats to her movie. Plus, that was like four years ago." He explained. At least it was all black. "okay." "You're friends are here,Zor." Dan said peeking out of the window. "Thanks, Dan." "No prob,short stuff." He said before we did our special handshake. "Spark it." we said in unison.

"Zora! You look amazing!" Sonny said with a huge smile. "Yeah! And that's coming from me. I approve." Tawni said simply. "Thanks...i think." "To Nico and Grady's place!" Tawni yelled to the front of the limo.

Nico's pov

"Man! I look fly!" I said checking myself out in the full body mirror. "What about me,dude?" Grady asked with a questioning look. "Oh yeah...you look good too,man!" "I do look good in black! Don't I?" "Yeah." I said. "The girls are here,Nico." Grady said while waving out the window. "M'kay." I said. We walked out of the door in style. But honestly, I don't think anyone cared. Psh! Whatever. "HI guys!" they chorused. "Hey!" Grady and I said together. Weird. I think we all rehearsed this. "To Selena's por favor!" Tawni said with a horrible Spanish accent.

Selena's pov

"Oka, get dressed. Stop lolly gagging. Tawni should be here any second." I muttered to myself whilst walking to my vanity. I quickly did my make up and put on my shoes. Suddenly, there was a loud honk. I peered out of my window to find Tawni with her head sticking out of the sun roof. "Selena! Get your butt out here, now! We still have one more to pick up and it's 7:20!" Sonny's head popped out too. "Selena!Hi!" "Hi Sonny! And okay, Tawni don't bite off my head." I said closing the window and getting downstairs. Within a few seconds, I was out the door.

Chad's pov

I spent at least 2 hours getting ready. Don't give me that look, it takes time to get that CDC perfection. I right now, I was just Chad Cooper. I needed my Dylan. Most of the time was spent picking out clothes. I should have planned ahead but whatever. Too Nico. Too Grady. Too Tawni! But it is comfortable. **(lol Falling for the Falls reference) **I finally settled on what to wear and got dressed. One minute after I was done, Tawni's voice and a pounding on my door rang through the halls. "Chad Dylan Cooper! You get your conceited butt down here now! I will count to 10!" "What am I three?" I jeered. " One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! I don't hear footsteps!" She said before busting in and dragging me outside. "Uh...hi Chad." Everyone said with slightly wide eyes.. "Hi"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Very specific title, no? My favorite was Chad! It was based off of a real experience I had with my friends. Anyway, did you like?Tell me!

Next chapter: The Premiere

Ich Liebe Dich!

~Izzi


	4. The Premiere

Heyoo! What's good mah peoples!

hah anyhwho chappie 3!

Disclaimer in intro and chapter 1!

_last time on HrHj:_

_I finally settled on what to wear and got dressed. One minute after I was done, Tawni's voice and a pounding on my door rang through the halls. "Chad Dylan Cooper! You get your conceited butt down here now! I will count to 10!" "What am I three?" I jeered. " One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! I don't hear footsteps!" She said before busting in and dragging me outside. "Uh...hi Chad." Everyone said with slightly wide eyes.. "Hi"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::The Premiere:::

Sonny pov

We got to the Premiere at exactly 7:35. Fashionably late,, is what Tawni simply stated with a mall smile playing on her glossed lips. The announcer guy was speaking as we pulled up."Here comes another limousine! Lets find out who's in it." He said walking closer to the limo. Tawni got out first. "It's our star Tawni Hart! But she appears to not be alone. It's Sonny Munroe, followed by Zora Lancaster, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Selena Russo and Chad Dylan Cooper." We walked down the red carpet and signed some autographs.

Near the door I saw him…David Russo, my old rival back in Wisconsin, and Selena's half brother. I heard rumors that he was in town but I never though I'd see him. Our eyes locked and he gave a small wave. I waved back and Tawni said, "Oh, do I sense a connection?" "I'll tell you about it at the party." She pouted but followed me into the theater. Throughout the whole movie all I could think of was David.

How did he get here? Why was he here? Did he come for me? Did the only friend we shared, Aiden, send him? So many questions ran through my head. I was so confused. David was here.

At the end of the movie, everyone applauded and filed out of the theater. The whole area was a hum of voices. I walked to the limo on auto pilot. My mind reeling.

I was yanked out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I knew exactly who it was. "Hey, Sonny!" David said cheerily. "Hi David!" I said with a small smile. "It's been a while." "Yep, like six years." he said. "Yeah...Yeah, so when can we catch up?" He asked out of the blue. "What?" "I know we kinda hated each other back at home, but you know it's been years. We're older. More mature." "Uh at my house, tomorrow at noon." I said after some thought. I said writing my address on his hand. "See ya, Russo." "Bye, Sonstone!" He said with a big smile. Wow that brought back memories. "See ya round, Davie." I said before getting into the limo. Everyone was staring at me. With huge grins. "Sonstone?" Nico asked with a chuckle. "Davie?" Tawni asked with the same tone. "_Really_ old nick names." I said rolling my eyes. "Huh...okay."

"To the partaay!" Grady exclaimed breaking the awkward silence. "Whoo-hoo!" We all cheered as the driver, who I learned was named Andy, drove off. "But we need other clothes!" Zora yelled over us. "oh..well...to our individual homes!and then to the party!"Tawni said before we made a sharp u turn.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That one was short! But whatev!

What was your favorite part? huh?Huh? Huh? Lol anyway review babehs!

Next chapter: Tawni Hart: matchmaker?

Ich Liebe Dich!

~Izzi


	5. Tawni Hart Matchmaker?

Hallo! I'm writing this sentence with words!

hah anyway it's late like 2:00 am late! And I'm just wide awake for no reason! I think I had too much coffee and I'm immune to crashing. :P

anyway disclaimer in intro and chapter 1!

_last time on HrHj:_

"_See ya, Russo." "Bye, Sonstone!" He said with a big smile. Wow that brought back memories. "See ya round, Davie." I said before getting into the limo. Everyone was staring at me. With huge grins. "Sonstone?" Nico asked with a chuckle. "Davie?" Tawni asked with the same tone. "Really old nick names." I said rolling my eyes. "Huh...okay." "To the partaay!" Grady exclaimed breaking the awkward silence. "Whoo-hoo!" We all cheered as the driver, who I learned was named Andy, drove off. "But we need other clothes!" Zora yelled over us. "oh..well...to our individual homes!and then to the party!"Tawni said before we made a sharp u turn._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

:::Tawni Hart:Matchmaker?:::

Sonny's pov

"Okay Munroe," Tawni said pulling me into her bedroom. "Spill it. Who is this David person?" I took a deep breath and spilled " David and I were friends since we were 5, but when So Random! first aired we both got into a competition to see who would end up on So Random! So from age 14 all the way to before I got on So Random! we were rivals." "Oh, and now you have a crush on him." Tawni observed. My cheeks heated and I looked down. "Yeah I do." "Then I'm gonna invite him to this party." "What? No!" "Give me the phone Munroe! Give me your damn cell phone! I know you have his number!" "No!" I said throwing my phone across the room. She got off of me and ran to where my phone was. "Ah-ha! Okay, Dana, Danny, ah! David!" (**what episode did that little bit remind you of?)**"No Tawni!" " Hi, is this David Russo?" Pause "Well, I'm Tawni Hart, Sonny's best friend." Pause " Yes, she's here. She asked me to invite you to my party because she was nervous." Pause "Great! The address is 2934 Hampton drive." Pause "Bye!" "Tawni! What did you just do?" "I invited David!" I took a deep breath. "Okay. But if it goes wrong, you'll regret this Hart." I said half joking.

About thirteen minutes later David came. "Hi David!" I said totally glad my voice didn't crack. Hey Sonny." David said scratching his arm. Tawni passed by a quickly whispered "Take him somewhere! Catch up! This house is full of different rooms." but all I could make out was, "Take somewhere!Catch!House of rooms!" Luckily I spoke Tawniese. "Uh, David? You wanna go somewhere a bit less...loud?" "Yeah sure." David said following me down the hall.

"So,Davie, what have you been up to?" I asked sitting on the den couch."Well, I'm here because I got a lead role on this show, with Selena. I haven't told her yet, though. Who knows how she'll react to having her half brother on a show with her." He said with a chuckle. "oh cool." "What are you up to?" He asked sitting next to me?" I smiled and said, "I'm starting a new show with the gang in a few weeks. It's like So Random but a bit older and it's more so a sitcom. It's called Sonny. I'm also working on my fourth album: On The Wind." We just stared at each other and David said, "Cool." Then our lips met. I was shocked but I kissed back. Just as it began, it was over. "I'm sorry, Sonny, I shouldn't have done that." "No it's fine." I said awkwardly. David looked at me and sigh saying "Sonny, Sonstone,I love you. I always have. For a long time." "David..I...me too." I said a smile dancing across my lips. "Be mine." "Of course" I said kissing him again. I felt sparks and I was in love with my old rival. I pulled away saying, "But Sonstone is a tired name and so is Davie." "Okay, then it's Sonday." "And you'll be D. SO whenever you write a letter, it can say Love, D" I said smiling. "Okay." He said kissing me again.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Aw! Danny ensues!

Don't worry, the jealousy is coming up soon!Don't mind the nicknames I was stuck. :P anyway

next chapter: Someone's int the house with Sonny.

Ich Liebe Dich!

~Izzi


	6. Someone's in the House with Sonny

New update!

Excited I am!

:D

I'm so excited for Danny to go further!

disclaimer in the intro and 1st chapter!

_last time on HrHj_

"_No it's fine." I said awkwardly. David looked at me and sigh saying "Sonny, Sonstone,I love you. I always have. For a long time." "David..I...me too." I said a smile dancing across my lips. "Be mine." "Of course" I said kissing him again. I felt sparks and I was in love with my old rival. I pulled away saying, "But Sonstone is a tired name and so is Davie." "Okay, then it's Sonday." "And you'll be D. SO whenever you write a letter, it can say Love, D" I said smiling. "Okay." He said kissing me again._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

:::Someone's in the House with Sonny:::

David pov

I was so freaking happy right now! I was literally going out with the girl of my dreams. We spent the rest of the party together, this was probably the best night of my life. Before I knew it, everyone was crashed out on the couches and floor. "Demi..." I whispered. "You awake?""Hmm?What time is it?" "Like 2:30." "We have work tomorrow!" Sonny whisper-yelled. "Tawni." Sonny whispered crawling over to her friend. "Yes Mr. Lautner?" Tawni muttered. "It's me Tawni. It's like 2:30 and everyone has work tomorrow." Tawni sat up and clapped, turning on the lights. "Everyone! Get up and out of my house!" Tawni yelled, waking everyone up. Everybody groaned and got up slowly. There were a few mumbled "Bye Tawn"'s and soon we were all outside and heading for our cars. "David, do you have anywhere to stay?" Sonny asked yawning. "I'm crashed out at a hotel right now." I said scratching the back of my head. "Well, you could stay with me for a while. It's practically empty ever since my mom moved back to Wisconsin." Was she asking me to move in with her? Whoa! Don't get eager, David, she said for a while not forever. "Thanks, Sonday." I said smiling. "I just have to stop by the hotel and pick up my stuff." I said driving off. "Okay."

Sonny's pov

David dropped me off at my house, before going to his hotel. I sighed and pressed the heels of my palms into my eyes. I was down right sleepy. I called a familiar number. "Come on, pick up!" "Hello?" "Demi! You wouldn't believe who's here!" "Who Son?" "David Russo!" "No way!" she said, I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Yeah way." "That's great, Son, really. But hey, I gotta go. Love ya bye!" "Bye Demi. Love you too." I said hanging up. I made a loud popping noise with my mouth and decided to take a shower.I grabbed my ipod and headed for the bathroom. I turned on the shower and set my ipod to shuffle. I stepped into the shower and Big City Dreams started to play. Its so weird how that song explains me. So I decided to sing along.

_You say we're both little people and you like it that way  
>But in time I'm gonna put this body to shame (and grow old)<br>Wear a suit like my old man  
>Pack up all my things and get my ass outta town<em>

_We got it good  
>Whether you like this town or not<br>I know it's small but with a big head  
>it's bound to get hot<br>In the summer  
>But the summer is a bummer<br>If you can't leave  
>This pathetic excuse for a town<em>

_That holds all your memories  
>A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams<br>To be anywhere but here  
>But baby anywhere is away from me<em>

_And ooh, hoo  
>If you got it all figured out<br>Then what is there to shout about  
>This midwest town is gonna miss you<br>Ooooooh  
>Just go ahead and work it out<br>But first come on and let it out  
>Scream it shout tell everybody that your gonna leave<em>

_In about one year you'll have it all figured out  
>These big city dreams are what you're about<br>Walking like strangers among these states  
>Only time will tell how long I can wait<em>

_We got it good  
>Whether you like this town or not<br>I know it's small but with a big head  
>it's bound to get hot<br>In the summer  
>But the summer is a bummer<br>If you can't leave  
>This pathetic excuse for a town<em>

_That holds all your memories  
>A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams<br>To be anywhere but here  
>But baby anywhere is away from me<em>

_And ooh, hoo  
>If you got it all figured out<br>Then what is there to shout about  
>This midwest town is gonna miss you<br>Ooooooh  
>Just go ahead and work it out<br>But first come on and let it out  
>Scream it shout tell everybody that your gonna leave<em>

_Me again oh so casually  
>Did you take the hit for me or the home team<em>

_If you got it all figured out  
>Then what is there to shout about<br>This midwest town is gonna miss you_

David pov

Sonny's assistant let me in and told me where I'd be staying. I thanked her before going up stairs to the room. I passed the bathroom and heard Sonny singing. She was amazing.

_Me again oh so casually  
>Did you take the hit for me or the home team<em>

_If you got it all figured out  
>Then what is there to shout about<br>This midwest town is gonna miss you_

The song ended and the water stopped running. I panicked, but darted into my new room. I sat on the bed,casually of course. A few seconds later, there was a light rap on the door. "Come in." Sonny popped her head in and smiled. "Are you settled in okay?" I nodded not trusting my words. "Great!" she said as droplets of water fell from her dark hair. I smiled and scratched my arm, a nervous habit of mine. "Well, okay..." She said obviously uncomfortable with the silence. "I'm gonna hit the hay." "Okay." I said before she closed the door. T_hat was awkward. _I thought, flopping backwards onto the bed. I was exhausted.

Sonny pov

Wow that was weird. I shook my head and walked down the hall to my bedroom."Get it together, Sonny." I muttered, closing the door. I pulled some night clothes from my drawer: a gray tank top and some blue, baggy night pants. I turned off the lights and walked slowly to my bed, careful not to bump my feet on anything. I got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

S'okay! I'm sorry but I just felt like ending this chapter here. I promise you, Chad will do something in the next chapter! Pinky swear! (holds out pinky)

Anyway

next chapter: On set Drama

Ich Liebe Dich

~Izzi


End file.
